


Battle Tactics

by lobsterkaijin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobsterkaijin/pseuds/lobsterkaijin
Summary: It's been 100 years, a long time coming.





	Battle Tactics

They were sparring.

The sun already disappeared behind the trees hours ago, and though thunder marched beyond the horizon, the only sounds their ears cared to hear were that of metal against metal. Their blades clash again and again. This is the longest the current eighth seat has been able to last, and they’re milking it for all it’s worth. There’s never been a bigger smile on the Captain’s face until right now. He’s so proud of his comrade, so proud to be fighting him like this. More than that, more than pride, he is _ happy. _ It’s been hundreds of years since he’s had this much _ fun! _ Good, _ good! _ Give him more, Ebihara, give it to him all!

“You’re not tired, are you, Katsudon? Don’t slip up!”

The slip up being his pants, which seem to have a mind of their own, and fall off whenever he gets most excited. Tadakatsu maneuvers around the Captain and takes a swing. “It happens _ one _ time and you never let me live it down?”

“Once per _ battle, _ maybe!” Their arms vibrate with the force of Kenpachi’s parry.

It starts with one drop. One drop becomes two, two drops become ten, and ten drops become a shower. They’re soaked in the time it takes them to look up and see the clouds overhead. Weren’t they miles away moments ago?

“Captain, we should go inside!”

“What, can’t handle a little bit of rain?”

As soon as he says that, the shower multiplies a hundred fold, and now Tadakatsu cannot see his own blade in front of his face, nor can he see the Captain’s face. “Captain? Are you still there?”

A grumble comes from somewhere in front of him, and a shadow that Tadakatsu assumes is the Captain approaches, only coming into focus when he’s right beside Tadakatsu, and he can see the Captain is wearing a sour expression on his face, annoyed by the interruption in their battle. He disappears again as soon as he takes a step away, and Tadakatsu follows after him. It would’ve been cold had his blood not been roaring from the heat of their fight, and it only dawned on him once they found their refuge that he’d lasted _ hours _ with the Captain this time. A hundred years ago, he could only go two minutes. To think he can keep up with _ the _ Kenpachi... The thought has him beaming.

Kenpachi throws a look over his shoulder and snorts when he sees Tadakatsu’s happy face. “The hell are you smilin’ at?”

“How long do you think I’ll be able to go in another hundred years?”

“Will you be alive that long?”

“Eh? Captain, you’re so cruel!”

That gets a chuckle out of him. “You’ll trip on your pants and tumble to your death off a cliffside.”

“_One _ time!”

“_Every _ battle.”

The Captain really is horrible, a horrible and mean old man, who seems to be the only one who enjoys Tadakatsu’s pants mishaps and half-naked gallivanting. Losing his pants in front of anyone else, and he dusts it off his shoulders, shamelessly. In front of the Captain? Sometimes it feels like he really likes it when the pants come off, and while there are others who try to hide their excitement, the Captain never fails to make a comment, or strike him in his most embarrassing moment. Well, he did come from the lawless outer districts. Concepts like honour and gracefully waiting for your opponent to collect themselves and their pants don’t really exist there.

Kenpachi musses Tadakatsu’s hair, sending droplets everywhere. Oh, this is… nice. His hands are big and rough, scratching his scalp, and also tender at the same time, pressing a pleasant weight into his skull. It reminds him of District Forty, how his elders greeted him whenever he came back home. A wave of calm settles over him.

Even though it’s dark, he can still see Kenpachi clearly when he glances up at him, and he realizes the Captain’s hair, which is usually spiked up with dried soap and tied around warning bells, has come undone, and is left free to cascade down his face and back, from which water drips onto the floor. It’s wild even when wet, actually, somehow _ wilder _ than his usual style; he really looks like a monster, and the huge shadow he casts is definitely something Tadakatsu wouldn’t want to encounter in the middle of the night. That’s if he didn’t know any better. The first time Tadakatsu laid eyes on him was the only time he saw a foreboding beast. Now however, he only sees the Captain.

Tadakatsu grins. “Wow, Captain, you’re actually pretty handsome like this!”

“Har har, very funny.” He gives Tadakatsu a good thump on the head. “Brat.”

“Aaah, Captain! You’re gonna kill off all my brain cells like that!”

He’ll give a few more whacks for good measure, that oughta do it. It’s then that he gets a good look at Tadakatsu. His fiery hair, usually spiked up in a way that can only be possible by the passion and energy within him, has been flattened down by the rain. Messy, hiding his eyes in a way that is distinctly boyish, charming and endearing, and Kenpachi sucks in a breath. Oh _ fuck. _

He doesn’t realize he’s _ staring, _ long and hard, at the way Tadakatsu’s eyes sparkle when he laughs, and how he seems to possess an infinite youth about him despite being almost two hundred years old. It’s eight hundred years shy of Kenpachi’s age, yet he has the Captain thinking back to when he was younger, and alone, and how a rain like this would have him hanging under the dilapidated ruins of what was supposed to be a storehouse, with a mound of bodies decaying in the corner, punishment for thinking they could challenge Kenpachi to steal his shelter for the night. He doesn’t have to fight for it now. He’s found his shelter right here, in the warm glow of his eighth seat’s smile. He’s staring, and has been long enough that it’s bordering on inappropriate, not that Kenpachi ever cared about what’s appropriate before now. 

Tadakatsu’s been talking, but Kenpachi hasn’t heard him in the slightest.

“I can’t afford to lose the handful I’ve got,” Tadakatsu continues, rubbing at his head. He feels an intense gaze on him, and his laughter dies. And though he wasn’t really cold, even though they’d just come in from the rain and were still soaking wet, it’s the heat of Kenpachi’s stare that has Tadakatsu shiver.

“Captain?”

Kenpachi’s brows furrow.

“...Zaraki-dono…?”

He takes a step forward.

Tadakatsu's never been intimidated by Kenpachi's height before. There's not that big of a difference between them, yet now there's a shift in the air, it's heavy, _ so _ heavy that his breath catches, and Kenpachi suddenly feels too big for this hallway. It’s too much, he’s crushing Tadakatsu, with what he comes to recognize is the Captain’s spiritual pressure, which was usually suppressed by his eyepatch, which is failing to do the trick now, and the _ fusuma _ is quivering, the wood chipping away, and the entire building vibrates, groaning, trying its hardest to push back against the whirlwind of force and failing, all of it is failing, _ Tadakatsu _ is failing to resist the gravity. It’s stifling, his presence alone is _ stifling, _ the heat coming _ off _ of him is _ stifling. _

Tadakatsu barely has a moment to register what is happening, what he’s _ doing, _ and then Kenpachi’s right there, and Tadakatsu backs up, until he has nowhere else to go except to where Kenpachi is. His eye holds intent, and Tadakatsu’s body reacts to that intent on instinct. He leans his head up, lets his eyes fall closed, and pauses, for a moment, _ just _ a moment, to feel the Captain’s breath on his face, to make sure he’s reading this right, and Kenpachi smashes their lips together.

Like everything concerning Kenpachi, his kissing is messy and forceful, slamming Tadakatsu against the wall, pinning him. They've spent hours sparring together, and Tadakatsu is used to his Captain getting a little rough with him. What he isn't used to, however, is the tongue in his mouth and his Captain's hips rutting against him. _ That’s especially new, _ but _ God _ does he want it to happen again. Tadakatsu digs his nails into Kenpachi's shoulders, holding on for dear life, as his Captain teaches him a new kind of attack.

Just when he thinks he's got the hang of it, and he's meeting the Captain with the same force, Kenpachi throws a curveball at him, and lifts him up. The most comfortable position he can take, the only way to find purchase, is to wrap his legs around Kenpachi's hips, but that is a misstep, and in a battle such as this, a _ fatal _ one. Kenpachi steadies himself easier in this position, and Tadakatsu is trapped between him and the wall, feeling the full force of Kenpachi's grinding. Though he'd never had a problem with his pants before this, and he would much rather they stay on most times, right now he wishes desperately they'd do the usual and get torn off somehow, because despite the heat and the friction from the fabric, _ they're in the way. _

Finally, Kenpachi yields. He pulls away, though not very far. They breathe heavily, drinking in the arousal from each other's mouths. It's hot, _ so, _ so hot, Tadakatsu's lungs are on fire, his heart is being crushed by the weight of his chest, pounding hard. His eyes flutter open, and he is almost certain he is going to burn to death under the Captain's molten gaze.

"Captain—"

"Don't say anything."

And he shuts up.

Things get quiet. Tension hangs in the air between them as they catch their breath. There are sounds of life beyond this cramped hallway. Doing this when anyone can happen upon them, the thought is both exciting and dreadful.

He can’t stand waiting in silence, listening to the conversations happening around the barracks, and his eyes gravitate towards the Captain’s face. How can it not, when it’s dominating his entire field of vision? From this proximity, Tadakatsu sees things in the Captain's face that he's never noticed before. His brow, which is already so thin that it seems to not be there at all, doesn't grow where the scar crosses it. There are laugh lines around his mouth, from countless winning battles, no doubt, save for right where the scar suture cuts the lip, where the skin doesn't follow any other wrinkle, and remains pulled taut with the suture. Tadakatsu draws a hand along the scar where it tugs at Kenpachi's mouth, and finds the skin around it tough and coarse. Just like all of him, tasteless, rough, no way he can ever be gentle when it wasn’t taught to him, and it shows in his skin.

There is nothing left of the young man the Captain once was. Yet, as intense as it is, intimidating, _ frightening, _ the stuff of _ nightmares, _ Tadakatsu thinks to himself:

_ The Captain is gorgeous. _

Kenpachi's pupil is blown wide, pinning Tadakatsu’s gaze in a heady stare. He can't look away. He'd stolen Tadakatsu's breath with his mouth, but that wasn’t enough, and he's stealing it again and again, chasing after his lips, then pulling away and leaving him breathless to inspect his work. All he can taste is the Captain, the only word he wants to say is _ Captain. _ Tadakatsu sighs into another kiss, jolting when Kenpachi takes his lower lip between his teeth, and works it until he’s tasting blood the next time Kenpachi’s tongue is in his mouth. He keeps going and Tadakatsu forgets how to breathe or do anything that isn’t tracing the Captain’s teeth. When Kenpachi lets go of Tadakatsu’s lips, and he tilts his head to get a better look at the bruise that’s blooming over them, with Tadakatsu panting, eyes half-lidded and glazed, he can’t help the heat of possession swirling in his gut, the thoughts in his head coming like sparks, that he _ needs _ Tadakatsu right _ now _ or else he might die from the shame of missing this opportunity.

Tadakatsu struggles to keep eye contact. The Captain is looking at him like he's gazing upon a full moon for the first time. What is he seeing? He desperately hopes they’re thinking the same thing.

"Stay the night," Kenpachi says. It's not an order, but it's not as casual as a request, either. The words barely rip themselves out of his throat, he's breathing so hard. 

Tadakatsu breathes them in, too, _ Oh thank God. _ They settle comfortable and heavy in his own throat, and they transform into a simple desire. _ I want to see that face when I wake. _ That desire, is it _ his, _ or is it the Captain's? His chest tightens. It squeezes until the words that he breathed in are coming out again, but they are no longer the same as when he received them.

"Okay."

Tadakatsu thinks Kenpachi is going to set him down, and he prepares to have to walk on weak knees and numb legs, wondering how the hell he's going to keep his balance and coordinate walking when all the blood in his brain and extremities has pooled in-between his legs, when the Captain answers this concern by simply not letting him go. 

Now, Tadakatsu is not a man known for having any shame. He's damn proud of everything he does, yet he finds himself burying his face in the Captain's shoulder, letting out a helpless noise of protest. There are voices on the other side of the wall, and a few halls down too. This is one thing that he'd prefer to keep private, this thing that happens between... well, usually it's "lovers," but he's not quite sure that's _ what _ they are. One thing’s for sure. Walking around like this, wrapped around the Captain, should they be caught, there's no mistaking what's happening here, this is something that belongs in the bedroom.

Thankfully, the bedroom is what Kenpachi heads straight for. It feels like he’s taking his time though, does he _ want _ to be caught? Or is that Tadakatsu’s own eagerness? Ah! Truly shameless! 

Kenpachi shuts the door behind him hard enough to shake the frame, and it's only then that Tadakatsu understands just how impatient the Captain really is. He's almost shaking with the effort of holding back. It's probably dangerous, and risky, and a little bit impulsive too, to say the Captain's name out loud, in a way that holds motive, that begs a question, that invites action. He does it anyway. "Zaraki-dono, _ please._"

The Captain tenses. His senses return to him. Without a doubt, they're completely alone now.

Tadakatsu’s pinned on the futon before he can mentally prepare himself for it. Only a split second to gather his bearings, a merciful amount of time, and Kenpachi's lips are back on him, on his throat, joined by his teeth, grazing the skin there as a warning, and then they bite down hard on the crook of his shoulder. Tadakatsu had just begun thinking how much he'd missed the Captain's mouth when a jolt of pain busts a fuse in his brain, and the only thing he can focus on now is how much he _ likes that. _ Do it again, oh _ please. _ Uh, right, what was he thinking about before this? His mind’s caught in a blaze. Not like he needed it anyways. 

Not when his body already knows what it wants. His hands move to undo Kenpachi’s sash, as well as the ties of his _ hakama. _ The _ shitagi _ and _ kosode, _ now free of their constraints, fall loosely open at the Captain's waist, giving Tadakatsu full access to the body beneath the fabric. He runs his hands up along the muscle, astonished by the sheer strength, which he'd spent all this time admiring and fantasizing about. It's different this time, seeing it from this angle, feeling it shiver and tense underneath his fingers, which are no doubt cold to the touch, though the Captain leans into it, seeks it out, wan grin on his face, _thirsty. _ Shrugging the fabric off his shoulders, he lets out a laugh, low and chilling, and Tadakatsu grins back. What a showoff. 

Kenpachi's still smiling when he leans down to claim Tadakatsu's mouth again, and once again, Tadakatsu's arms find purchase in Kenpachi's shoulders and back. From here he can pull all of the Captain close to him; there's so much of him to hold. All over his back and arms, scars map out a life of violence, muscles ripple and pull beneath Tadakatsu’s fingers. It’s all power, all of it, contained in a body that injures and scars. Not that of a demon’s, but of a human.

And that body knows what it wants too. Kenpachi rocks against him, a frustrated growl starting deep in his throat. He's clearly thinking the same thing now that Tadakatsu was thinking a moment ago: this would be a great time for these pants to come off.

If there's one thing Kenpachi is not, it's subtle. He does things with no style or finesse, he'll never be graceful. Even if it were possible, right now, in this moment, when his mind has flown south for the winter, he's getting Tadakatsu's _ hakama _ untied and out of the way with the same grace that one displays when they're being crushed by a mountain. Which is to say, he unceremoniously pulls apart the ties and gets the garment off in one go. Tadakatsu gasps at the sudden exposure, and jolts up, curls in, to keep himself warm. Damnit Kenpachi, warn a guy first!

"Are you cold, Katsudon?"

Hah, oh jeez. Tadakatsu laughs, and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "It’s that disappointing, huh?" He’s about to be embarrassed, but Kenpachi's wild grin coils something deep in Tadakasu's gut. 

"Nah. People should stop calling you Shrimpy, though. _ It ain't accurate._"

_ Oh. _

He wastes no time in getting his own _ hakama _ down his thighs. Tadakatsu’s eyes follow all the way down the Captain's exposed skin until they hit their mark, and Tadakatsu's throat goes dry. _ Oh Bishamonten. _ All those feelings he’s been shoving deep down are suddenly thunder in his brain. He's regretting trying to silence them, as they come bubbling up to the surface to drown the rest of his inhibition. He wants nothing more than to be close to the Captain, as close as possible, to touch, put his hands all over, but especially right _ there, _ where his arousal is fully realized and leaking out the head, he _ wants that. _

His face must undoubtedly be as red as his hair, if the heat flaring in his cheeks is anything to go by. Kenpachi is amused, ruffling Tadakatsu's hair. It goes from playful to a rough tug, and he forces Tadakatsu to look him in the eye. "Hey, you're still into this, right?"

Tadakatsu wants to yell out, _ yes, God yes, _ he's _ so _ into this, he couldn't be _ more _ into this than right _ now, _ but he's a man of action, not of words, so he grabs hold, and gives a long stroke. It's Kenpachi's turn to be blindsided, and he groans at the sudden touch, eye fluttering shut as his hips do the talking and thrust into Tadakatsu's hand. It's hot and heavy in his hand, Kenpachi's breath is heated and hungry in his ear, and the noise he makes is gluttonous and guttural and he’s growling out a gravid "_Tadakatsu_" like he’s taking it and tearing it with his teeth, and _ wow, _ it’s twitching in his hand, leaving his fingers slick and seedy and _ so hot. _ Tadakatsu sucks in a breath.

The Captain’s special nickname is gone, and that's when Tadakatsu knows he's in real trouble. His heart jumps, screams at him _ danger! _ Pounding loud, so loud, it deafens him to anything that isn’t Kenpachi’s grunting and the wet noises from between his digits. He’s in a _ lot _ of trouble now, and that’s why his grip is more sure, using his thumb to spread the pre-come over the head and shaft. His name rips from Kenpachi’s lips again and again, “Tadakatsu, _ Tadakatsu,_” and now he knows it wasn’t a mistake the first time. He must be doing something right. Having the Captain over him like this, thrusting into his hand, it’s powerful, it’s thrilling. It’s got his blood _ boiling. _ More, _ more, _ c’mon Captain, show him what you like. 

Then all at once he’s being shoved down, wrist pinned painfully beside his head. “Slow _ down._” Kenpachi pants, gritting his teeth. He squeezes his eye shut, gives himself a moment to come back down to earth, and opens it again to glare directly into Tadakatsu’s. “I wanna make this _ last._”

“Zaraki-dono, I—” It _ hurts. _ He’s gripping so _ hard, _ that’s going to leave a bruise, Captain, _ it’s going to bruise _ and then everyone will see, and now all he can think about is how many more he wants the Captain to leave all over him, _ please leave more on him. _ It goes straight south. Tadakatsu swallows a lump in his throat, but utterly fails at sounding anything but ragged. Patience will literally _ kill _ him. “I dunno if I can wait any longer, Captain, _ please._”

Kenpachi curses, closes his eye again. He takes a breath, two. What Tadakatsu mistakes for hesitance is him steeling himself, keeping his release at bay, though the waves are violent, and crash against his resistance, which was already so weak to begin with wherever it concerned Tadakatsu.

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

“Open wide.” If Tadakatsu hadn’t reacted in time, his teeth would’ve probably been knocked clean out by how hard Kenpachi shoves his fingers in his mouth. Reeling from the activation of his gag reflex, he hardly gets more than a moment to swallow the nausea down when Kenpachi retracts them and pushes in again. “Come on, if you don’t want it to _ hurt, _ I shouldn’t have to tell you what to do.”

He’s possibly the largest man in the Seireitei, so of course he has the hands to match, though now that he’s letting Tadakatsu do the work instead of exploring his throat like a cavern, Tadakatsu has an easier time angling his head to keep the Captain’s fingers away from the back of his mouth and wrapped up in his tongue instead. Bobbing slightly, focusing his attention on getting it coated down to the knuckle, he doesn’t notice the enrapture of his Captain until their gazes meet, and all Tadakatsu sees is himself reflected in the spreading darkness in Kenpachi’s eye. It’s completely mesmerized, and Tadakatsu holds it, letting his tongue slide nice and slow and _ watching _ Kenpachi swallow down his arousal. He swallows another time when Tadakatsu’s eyes fall half-lidded and he forgets himself in the ashen feeling of the Captain’s skin, and memorizes every crack, every callous, every scar, while thinking to himself how funny it is that these hands have killed so many, yet are capable of doing this kind of thing too. It’s exciting to be the Captain’s exception.

Kenpachi removes his fingers, and Tadakatsu almost misses the weight of them there, until that same weight is diving into him elsewhere, and he clenches his teeth as a pained gasp leaves his mouth. The next time Kenpachi thrusts them back in, he’s gentler, shaking with the effort of _ patience _ and _ consideration. _ It takes a bit of uncomfortable stretching before Tadakatsu relaxes into it. He lets go of the breath he was holding, and with it comes a soft moan. Oh _ yes, _ that’s hitting somewhere real _ good. _ They curl up and his toes curl with them. Sparks light up his nerves, every time they hit him everything lights on fire, oh lord he’s on _ fire, _ his one free hand pulls at the Captain’s hair, scratches down the back of his neck and he can’t feel anything in the other one from how hard it’s being pressed into the futon, but that’s okay, that’s another kind of burning that he wants, _ needs, _ God Captain _ please hurry up already, _ he’s on _ fire. _

Kenpachi’s rough laughter pulls at something tight in Tadakatsu’s core. “You like that, huh? This ain’t nothin’.” _ Nothing. _ Right, this is nothing compared to the real thing, he reminds himself, and it reels him back from the edge. That girth was something to gawk at, _ these _ are just his fingers. It’s _ just _ his fingers, and with _ just _ his fingers, Tadakatsu is already coming undone. His hips stutter on the Captain’s hand, right before he pulls it out for good, and Tadakatsu sighs, disappointed at the sudden emptiness.

The Captain really is horrible, a horrible and mean old man.

Even one moment is too much to wait, and Kenpachi is thinking the same thing. Fuck, if it were up to him, he’d have skipped any preparation, though it was already so little. As much as he wants to get right into it, there’s only one thing he wants more than that, and that is to go as long as possible with Tadakatsu, and that meant putting yet another limiter on himself. Patience is a virtue he had no use for, except right now, with Tadakatsu under him, flushed and shaking and making a damn mess before they’ve really started, abs bunched up and sticky from pre-come dripping down his erection. Their eyes meet, and _ shit, _ he’s barely there at all, hazy and sweet and _ begging. _ Sweat beads on his forehead and clings to his skin. Damn brat, is this a workout for him? They’ll have to work on his stamina some more. 

He gives his dick a few slow tugs, keeping it nice and slick, and squeezes the base to keep himself sane. Next part’s the hardest. “Hey, Tadakatsu—”

Tadakatsu understands, and lifts his hips to give Kenpachi easier access. For a moment he looks nervous, glancing at what’s to come and eyes widening, growing more aware. _ Don’t chicken out now. _ Watching the head push in, his breathing hitches, and that expression is replaced by relief when it goes through rather easy, and he throws his head back when the Captain is fully seated inside, letting out a strained moan.

“_Captain._” Tadakatsu is breathless.

“Yeah, yeah I got you.”

Tadakatsu blinks the stars out of his eyes and wraps his arms around Kenpachi’s neck, pulling him down for a messy kiss. It’s so full, he’s so _ full, _ full of Kenpachi, of _ love _ for Kenpachi. His heart swells in that moment, so connected to this one soul in every way. He can’t imagine feeling like this with any other person. Please, _ please, _ go on and take every part of him.

There’s no more pretense. Kenpachi can’t wait anymore, and Tadakatsu feels it too. They’re both impatient now. Tadakatsu squeezes his legs around Kenpachi’s hips, _ please move already. _ Thank God he doesn’t have to tell Kenpachi twice. 

Bracing himself, Kenpachi pulls back, and a predatory grin stretches his face as he gives a good thrust all the way back in. This smile only grows when Tadakatsu cries out, eyes wide for a moment, then falling half closed and blissful, and a low groan rises up from his gut. That’s right, take _ all _ of him. He sets a gruelling pace, the sound of skin slapping skin and creaking of the walls around them is music to his ears. That’s it, more, _ more, _ he’s going to release everything he’s got, the barracks be damned. That’s the whole _ point _ of release, isn’t it? To just let _ go, _ give in to the pleasure and the pain, let every wall crumble down, satisfy your own desire, fight until you’re dead or dying, or in this case, _ fuck _ until you’re at that point.

There’s a need burning right under his skin that _ only _ Tadakatsu can satisfy, a hunger which Tadakatsu is more happy to feed, grinding his hips into Kenpachi’s with just the right timing to pull both of them closer and closer to the edge. He’s digging his nails hard enough into Kenpachi’s back to draw blood and he’ll be damned if that isn’t just the _ hottest _ thing, the perfect addition to his collection of battle scars, ones given to him out of what his stupidly sentimental partner would call _ love. _ Maybe it is, he’s not too sure about that sort of sappy bullshit, he just knows this is something he’s wanted to do for a long time, something he’s _ felt _ for a long time, for one person, for _ this _ person, for a _ long _ time. And so he’s giving it everything he’s got.

“I wanna _ hear _ you, Tadakatsu.” He’s holding back and that _ just won’t do. _ Kenpachi angles his hips upwards, and _ there, _ what a beautiful sound, now _ that’s _ a nice set of screams. “Good, _ good. _ Gimme _ more._”

“Ah, Captain—!” He’s trying to keep his thoughts straight but there’s no way in hell he can think about anything when Kenpachi is directly hitting him in that _ one _ place that shuts off his brain in the most violent way. All he feels is Kenpachi, all he hears and sees and smells, and the fire that’s been lit inside of him is unbearable, yet he’s bearing it, he’ll endure it for Kenpachi, _ God it’s so hot, _ and it hurts in a way that he can only beg for more of. It’s almost too much, it’s almost not enough, it’s nothing and everything, his lower half is numb and sensitive all at once. He wants more, _ more, _ he wishes he were closer to the Captain, they’re just not _ close enough. _

“Ken—!” Tadakatsu squeezes his eyes shut and tries to remember how to breath. “Kenpachi!”

His name’s being called and it’s so sweet, like the first time his blade ever tasted blood. It’s too much, it really is, coming from Tadakatsu’s mouth like that. The bastard doesn’t even know what he’s doing to his Captain, though if he knew, that probably wouldn’t stop him. Maybe it’d even spur him on. “Yes, _ fuck, _ that’s it!”

Tadakatsu grips at his shoulders, his arms, anything he can reach, find for purchase, but with every nerve firing a million miles a minute, he can barely feel his own hands and his grip is weak. The edges of his vision are beginning to dance with stars as Kenpachi drags along his insides, and at this point, he’s not sure his mouth can form any word that isn’t _ Kenpachi. _ It’s too hot, it really is just _ so _ hot, he wants to burn up in whatever blaze is fast approaching. 

His hand gravitates to his erection to help throw himself over the edge, but his strokes are loose and barely doing it for him, until Kenpachi wraps his own hand around Tadakatsu’s. His style is rougher, forceful, like he’s trying to drag the climax out against his will, and before Tadakatsu can register it, a lightning bolt of fire sparks up his senses, wracks his body, and he’s arching up against Kenpachi as his seed stains his belly.

Kenpachi’s eye squeezes shut as hard as Tadakatsu squeezes around his dick, and he has to mentally will himself to not release right then and there. Just a little more, goddamnit, just give him a few more minutes, let him ride this out, it’s been a _ long damn time. _ Fuck, _ fuck it all, _ Tadakatsu’s so tight, and his fucked out face is so pleasing to Kenpachi’s ego. He speeds up his rhythm, using Tadakatsu’s body to stroke himself to completion, and throws his own head back and growls as he can no longer resist his climax, and resigns to letting it take him by force.

God_damn _ that was exhausting. Kenpachi’s head falls against the crook of Tadakatsu’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with the maniacal laugh of a man who hasn’t gotten off in what feels like centuries. “Katsudon, you—” He presses kisses all over Tadakatsu’s neck and face. “Are tight as hell.”

Tadakatsu laughs, and tries to shove Kenpachi’s face with his flimsy excuse for hands. “Captain, _ ugh._”

“What, don’t tell me you want nothin’ to do with me? Even though I fucked you to hell and back?”

Tadakatsu snorts and laughs harder, covering his face with his hands. Kenpachi laughs just as hard, and flops down beside him. They laugh and laugh and laugh, and when it dies down, it settles into a comfortable silence. Tadakatsu ignores the gross sticky feeling and lays his head against Kenpachi’s chest. They could clean up tomorrow, but right now, he can’t feel his lower half, and doesn’t care to try to reach the bath in this state.

Kenpachi wraps an arm around his shoulders. He’s grinning, even as his mind clouds over, and his body pulls him to sleep. The idiot beside him is already snoring, as he will be in just a second. But before he completely fades out, he has one thought drifting off with him. 

_ That was fun. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tadakatsu's surname is Ebihara, written with the kanji 蝦 (_ebi,_ "shrimp") and 原 (_hara,_ field; meadow). The nickname everyone uses for him is Ebi-chan, or Shrimpy. That is why Kenpachi cracks a joke about his nickname. Kenpachi specifically doesn't use this nickname though. He uses food names as nicknames, such as Katsudon, and Katsukare—, Tonkatsu. Why? Because Tadakatsu ain't just a snack, he's a whole damn meal.
> 
> If you want to read more about Tadakatsu, [here is his profile!](https://toyhou.se/4359274.tadakatsu-ebihara)


End file.
